The Darkness in her Heart
by kirarafan1593
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are married, and have a daugher named Miko. But little Miko is kidnapped by Naraku, and raised by him! this story is about miko finding her family, whether she wanted to or not.
1. Chapter 1

1Summary

I just wanted to introduce myself to all you people who don't know me, and tell you what you need

to know about my story (smiles and waves). My name is kirarafan. Hi, or even better, konichiwa! I

have started one other story, and it's not very good, but you can check it out. It is called Just

another high school fic. Now for the summary of THIS story.

This is the situation, Kagome and Inuyasha are married, and have a daughter named Miko. She is

five years old when the story starts. At first she lives a charmed life, loving parents, good friends,

and she was spoiled beyond belief. But her fate turns for the worse when she is kidnaped by

Naraku.. Oh, I forgot to tell you that they thought that Naraku was good and dead, they wouldn't

settle down and start a family otherwise.

Now without further ado, let me present "the darkness in her heart"

Chapter 1

Kidnaped

I remember that day, and there was no way for me to know what was going to happen. I think I

was about five, and not at all worried about being kidnaped. We were in the feudal era, my mom,

my dad, and me. I really wanted to go this the huge field near the village I lived in (it was not the

village Kaede lived in) to be by myself. Even when I was that young I wanted privacy. All I

remember about it was it was huge, green, and flowers never grew in it. So you can imagine how

surprised I was when I saw a lily right in the middle of it, a white lily. A single white lily. It was so

gorgeous, sitting all by itself in that huge field, I wanted to touch it. But it also made me feel afraid, I

thought first I should go find someone to come watch me in case anything happened. But as soon as

I turned to get someone from the village, it called me. I swear it called me. Miko...Miko...it called

me by my real name, not Sayuri. Oddly enough, this wasn't strange to me, I guess it was because of

my young age. Well the first thing I did was try to pick it. I really shouldn't have done that, because,

just as Naraku had planned, it transported me to the border between this world and the next. I can

only imagine my parents nearly went crazy, and there was no way for them to find me. When I

found myself in the thick fog, that flower was in my hands(luckily, the fog was so thick, I couldn't

see any bones, at least that was lucky). And a little girl, who reminded me so much of the flower

appeared out of the mist. She said her name was Kanna, she said Naraku wanted to see me. I

didn't have any choice but to follow her. I hoped Naraku was some nice man who wanted to help

me get home, but I knew in my heart he was the one who brought me here.

When I first saw Naraku, I knew he was evil, I could just tell. Anyone could tell, especially young

children. Of course, I was taught about evil people, but I had never heard the name naraku in my

entire life. To make matters even worse, this was my first encounter with such a person. I think it is

significant that Naraku was in his human form at the time, so I wasn't alarmed by his appearance.

My first conversation with him went something like this (I'm telling this all from memory, so the

details might be blurry)

"hello" he said. His voice was so calm, but I was in no mood for conversation.

"I want to go home" I said quietly, but I was furious on the inside.

"But this is your home, it always has been" said Naraku.

I honestly thought he was crazy. I had been home just a minute ago

"I just got here, I don't live here" I said.

"Yes you do"

"my mommy and daddy will be here to get me soon"

"Sayuri, you aren't even on earth anymore" said Naraku

I was so angry, I couldn't describe it if I tried. My name wasn't Sayuri, and I told him it so.

Naraku smiled at the anger in my voice. It was the most horrible smile, it scares me just to think about it.

"Your name is Sayuri, and you've been here always" he said. Before I could speak, he ordered

kanna, who had been watching the whole thing, to take me to my room. She gently took my hand. I

followed her willingly. I would rather go with her than stay in the room with this nutcase. But then it

hit me. My room... he was suggesting me sleeping here Staying here, LIVING here That did it, I

was NOT living in this dark, creepy, place with him always lurking around the corner. And what

about my parents I couldn't live without them! All of this whirled through my head as I snatched my

hand from Kanna.

"I am not living here, I want to go home!" I moaned. Naraku didn't look the least bit surprised or

angry. Neither did kanna. All he did was repeat his command to Kanna. But them I did something

he didn't like to say the least. I looked at him, stared at him with a look of defiance, hatred, all of

the fire in my spirit showing in my eyes. Then before I knew what happened, before I could react,

he'd moved from where he was sitting in one swift motion, and slapped me. He hit me so hard, that

was the first time I had ever been hit, the worst I had gotten before that was a pop on the hand that

didn't even hurt. Naraku returned to his seat, and I was so stunned, I let Kanna drag me to my

room. I lived in that room for 5 years.

I couldn't sleep that night, who could? I was certain that my parents would find me, save me. It was

hard not to see how strong they were, especially when they combined forces. But they never came.

We weren't even in the same world, how could they? But by the time we came back to the

realworld, I had no memory of them, except for vague dreams. And I certainly didn't want to find

them, I was completely loyal to Naraku.

hi there this is kirarafan. i just want to say please please review me! please! pretty pretty pretty please! with sprinkles on top. just tell me if i'm doing a good job, a bad job, i don't care! tell me something!

please,

kirarafan


	2. Chapter 2

-1During the five years that I lived with Naraku, I never left the house. But

Kanna did live with me, and so did Kagura. Now most of you are probably

surprised to hear this, since she died many years before my birth. I can only

imagine that naraku brought her back to life somehow. Well for all those

years she was like a mother to me, always looking out for me. Now I

realize she was the only one I missed from that horrible place. Anyway, I

don't know how my loyalty to Naraku grew so strong, I cant even imagine.

Whenever I looked at him the way I did the first time I met him, he would

hit me, harder and harder each time, until I didn't look at him that way

anymore. And whenever I asked about my parents, he said I had none.

Whenever I asked about my home, he said I had always been here. And

whenever he talked to me, he called me Sayuri, not Miko. Over time, I

started to believe him. I was smart enough to know that I didn't come from

under a rock, but oddly enough I never wondered about who my parents

were. I forgot all about my home, and my family. And my name was Sayuri,

not Miko. When we moved back to the world of the living, it was a

pleasant shock to be able to walk where there were no walls, to sit in the

sun sometimes, and to go to places far from my home. Of course, naraku

didn't actually let me leave, I just went to a nearby village to get food

sometimes. But for a girl who has lived inside a house for five years, it was

a long way. It is on one such trip that my tragedy starts.

hi there this is kirarafan. sorry this chapter is so short, but it is 1:14 in the morning. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!anyway, please dont ignore my request to review. i lovegetting them, they turn sunny days into rainy days...? anyways review please.

sincerely

kirarafan


End file.
